Nothing but a Bath Robe
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Hubert was resting peacefully in his bed for the night when he wakes up to Pascal sleeping right beside A BATH ROBE! How on Efinea did she get there? Why was she there? And more importantly, what was Hubert going to do now that she was there? (Rated M - Just in case)


**Nothing but a Bath Robe**

_**Hubert was resting peacefully in his bed for the night when he wakes up to Pascal sleeping right beside him….IN A BATH ROBE! How on Efinea did she get there? Why was she there? And more importantly, what was Hubert going to do now that she was there?**_

**This is my first Tales of Grace Fic, but I couldn't resist writing it. I love Pascal and Hubert! I had to write something! **

**[{()}]**

Night had fallen onto the desert land of Strahta. The unbearably, heavy heat that weighed upon the land was quelled by the cooling breeze of the moonlit night. Owls sitting upon the cacti hooted in sync with the singing crickets. Fireflies glided across the sky, dancing to the twinkling stars. Citizens of Strahta journeyed out into the cool night, gathering water and certain foods otherwise impossible to get while the sun was out. Others simply enjoyed the nightly scenery. The way the moon reflected off the sand and fountain was a sight to behold.

**[{()}]**

Hubert lied peacefully in his canopy bed. The windows on either side were wide open to the moon, allowing its glow to light up the room and the many rewards and plaques hanging on his wall. The gentle breeze felt wonderful upon his face as it coaxed him to sleep. The thick blankets embraced him in warmth and security.

"Hm…mmm…" Hubert began to stir. It was one of those internal alarm clock moments many people got. Where their bodies decide they want to wake up at the most random of times. His cerulean eyes fluttered open to his barely lit room. He rubbed his fingers over the blurred orbs.

Out of habit he leaned on an elbow and reached over for his glasses on the nightstand. He barely touched them to his face when he saw the time. "Midnight…really?" He questioned impatiently. "For crying out loud!" He grumbled tossing his glasses back onto the nightstand. "My body certainly likes to play practical jokes." He ran a hand through his blue locks, bringing ease to his pounding head, "This is the third night I've awoken at this hour. UGH!" He collapsed to his bed and pillow. "And when I have an important meeting with the president tomorrow no less." He placed the hand to his forehead again, dreading the precious time he was losing for sleep. Hubert wasn't able to just fall back asleep, or fall asleep right on the spot period. It took him a considerably amount of effort to reach the nirvana of slumber.

"Relax…you'll be fine…" He told himself soothingly. He slithered under the covers, lying on his side. "Just close your eyes…" He extended a hand forward, wanting to stretch out into a comfortable position, "And let your mind wander…" He close his eyes, "To paradise…" His knuckles collided with something soft and wet. "Hm!" His eyes shot open. "What…" He moved his hand, ensuring her wasn't hallucinating. There was fuzz touching his fingers for a moment. Then something else. Something…smooth. "What the…?" He questioned fretfully, sitting up. There was nothing there. But he felt something. He turned his hand over. "Hmm…I wonder…" He squeezed his fingers rhythmically. Something…big…squishy…and soft was in his palm. It was very moist too. "What is this?" He moved his hand around, wanting to get a better feel for what it was he was touching. "It feels…fleshy…wet…" There was another soft, squishy object next to the other one. And both had hard tips. "What are these things?" Hubert continued to blindly fiddle with them. Of course it would make sense to look under the covers. But the Former Lhant liked to challenge himself and guess. His finger slide between the soft, wet objects.

"_Tickles…_"

"Huh?" Hubert froze. His wandering hand stopped dead. Did he just hear…someone speak? _No! That's impossible! _There was no logical way someone could be in his room. Let alone in his bed. _But…_Hubert, swallowing nervously, moved his hand again, gently caressing the soft things.

"_Tee-hee…stop it…_"

"BWAH!" Hubert shot up, throwing the blankets up with his free hand. "GAH!" He gaped in utter shock. His heart beat frantically against his chest. Slender legs fidgeted and twitched under the sudden gust of cold air. A damp bathrobe barely held onto a skinny body, or hid the white panties peeking out. A familiar nest of naturally unruly white and shaded red hair was askew on one of his pillows. Tying it all together were the pleased snores coming from the not bothered person. "P-PASCAL?!" Hubert's mind went blank. His hand was…_squeeze, squeeze…_ON HER BREASTS! "Gah! WHAH-PASCAL! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

"Huh?" Pascal's eyes lazily bounced open. "Hmm…mmm…" She shuffled her hands beneath her, pushing up slowly. Sleep still weighed heavily upon her. Sitting on her knees she stretched her arms above her head, "_YAAWWWNNN…_" She twisted her body around, earning pleasing cracks. Hubert, still in a state of shock, only gaped at the girl, trying to figure out why – or better yet when – she got into his bed. In a bathrobe no less! "Huh…Oh, Huh!" Her usual ditzy, cat-like smile appeared on her face and she waved, "Hiya!"

Hubert brought his face close to hers, "HIYA?!" He screamed hoarsely. Pascal leaned back, her eyes wide in fright. "IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

"W-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA," She flared her hands pleadingly, "What do you want me to say? What's wrong?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Pascal grabbed a pillow for protection. She held it over her head. "You appear in bed in the middle of the night dressed in such…" His eyes roamed over the barely fitting robe clinging to her moist skin, "SCANDOLOUS ATTIRE," He mentally cursed himself, "And you're wondering what I want you to say?" Pascal mewled innocently like a cat from under the pillow. "How about you explain what it is that you're doing here? And why aren't you dressed?" He erected an accusing finger to her robe, "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WET?"

"Well…" Pascal trailed off with a finger to her chin, "It all started like this…"

**A crayon drawn flashback for Pascal**

_I was working on my latest "Hot water distributed to every home in Fendel" Project when Fourier and Poisson paid me a visit. I became excited and told them how I was nearly finished. I just need to catoonk a thingamabob and tweek-a-deek a few screw – maybe tappa tap-tap in a few formulas, equations, and junk – AND I WOULD BE FINISHED! (Cue crayon confetti). _

_But then…(record scratch) Fourier got mad. She said, "PASCAL," (she mimicked her sister's voice) "Please tell me the smell in here is your ridiculous experiment and not you!" That's when I began to panic. I FORGOT TO TAKE A BATH! It was going on…three weeks. "OOH! When was the last time you had a bath?" She just kept yelling and yelling at me, telling me she could smell me from the village and over. Luckily for me her blind rages make her – well – blind. So I managed to sneak out and ran for the hills. I just kept running and running and running, (circulating scenery) until, finally, I found myself here in Strahta. I was like "WOW COOL!" And, "THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL!" Then I dropped to my knees. I was exhausted. And sweaty. And smelly. _

_That's when I remembered, (a light bulb lit over her head) LIL BRO LIVES HERE! And I happened to know where your manor was. So I went over, tossed a rope into a nearby window, and climbed in all spy like. No one was in the room and there was a bathroom. I filled the tub, tossed my clothes into the water and jumped in with them. Scrubba-dubbed-dubbed until my skin was all shiny and clean – I even used the scented stuff sitting on the side. _

_I hung my clothes on the line outside the window and suddenly felt tired. I walked back into the room and then – surprised I missed it before – I saw you sleeping in your bed. That's when I realized I was in your room! You looked so cute and peaceful like, (hearts swarming around her head) I couldn't bear to wake you up. I was so tired that I just climbed in and fell asleep. _

_That was, (ticks of a clock, then the blare of a bell) an…hour ago._

**End of Crayon Flashback**

Pascal sat on her knees with her chest puffed out and her hands on her hips in victory. Hubert gaped in disbelief with a giant sweat drop hanging on his head. "This was…an hour ago?" How did he not wake up? When he thought for a moment…she was wearing one of his robes! The underwear was his too!

_They…they look…rather nice on-NO! _He shook his head wildly. There was no time for that. Hubert got in her face, fists clenched tightly with their own anime vein, "YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING BESDIE ME FOR AN HOUR? AND YOU'RE WEARING MY THINGS?!"

Pascal ducked under the pillow again. "I'M SORRY! I couldn't just walk around naked!" He smirked mischievously, "Unless you wanted to see me naked." She leaned up slightly. Her breasts peered slightly past the low hanging robe.

"DAH…" Hubert's face turned cherry red. "Ugh…" He touched a finger between his eyes out of habit. His glasses weren't there, "I can't believe you!" Pascal tilted her head confusedly. "You honestly ran from Fendel to Strahta…just to take a shower!" Pascal's head kerplunked at the sudden change in subject. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Well," Pascal poked out from under the pillow, erecting a nervous finger, "I might have jumped on a boat or two."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Pascal was startled back, falling to the floor. She fell on her head with a loud thud. "Ow…" She tumbled over.

"Geeze!" Hubert turned his back to the fallen girl. "I can't believe this!" He folded his arms. "First I can't sleep, then I'm startled awake by…" He trailed off, still able to feel the breast in his hands. Heat rose to his cheeks. "G-Hm! TH-Then I come to learn you've been sleeping beside me, getting my bed wet and-and…GRAH! How irritating!"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. "That's not the only reason." Pascal purred huskily.

"Huh?" Hubert gaped in surprise. His cheeks were pink.

Pascal's expression was relaxed, wolfish. She smiled huskily. "I didn't just come to Strahta because of convenience." Her breath tickled his ear. "I came because you left me in Fendel without asking to stay." Pascal pressed up against his back. Her breasts rubbed against his back. Hubert gasped. They were soft…and bigger than they appeared. His cheeks flushed dazedly. "And then…there was what you said to me…back on Telos Astue." Her voice was low.

"Pas…cal…" Hubert moaned.

"Say it again, Hu." Pascal's hands slid over his silk, buttoned pajamas. "Say it to me once more…" She circled her nails over his nipples lightly like feathers.

Hubert breathed in sharply, wincing, "Pascal…" Her fingers slipped to the buttons of his pajamas. The first two were undone. Hubert put his hands to hers, stopping them. "N-No…" He protested. "This is…" Pascal giggled, continuing to try and undo the buttons. "Pascal please…this is most inappropriate."

"Then stop me." She dared, getting the fourth button undone. "You could easily toss me off, push me away." The fifth button was done. She smirked, feeling his body tremble. "But you're staying still." Hubert grunted shamefully. "Well, Hubert Oswell," The Amarcian continued to tease, "What will you do?"

Hubert knit his brow sharply. He twisted around suddenly, startling Pascal. He clamped his hands to her shoulders. "WHOA!" Pascal was tossed aside and pinned to the bed and pillows. She gaped in awe. Hubert was crouched on top of her. His legs entangled with hers, keeping them stagnate. He had her hands pinned above her head by the wrist. His pure blue eyes bore into her, making Pascal blush madly. Those ran over her body, taking in the sight of the robe hanging off her shoulders and starting to lose grip on her still wet body.

For what seemed like hours, Hubert and Pascal gazed at one another wordlessly. Pascal entranced by Hubert's gleaming eyes, Hubert transfixed in Pascal's radiance – neither one spoke. Until, "My…" Hubert's voice cracked. Pascal's eyes winded. Hubert lowered his head toward her, "My every waking thought…is consumed by you." He leaned forward and touched his lips to her forehead. Pascal's eyes twinkled. Hubert's hands left her wrists. "I…Lo-"

Pascal lunged forward and touched her lips to his. Hubert's eyes widened in surprise. Pascal pushed forward, putting her hands to his shoulders. Her tongue slithered into his mouth, battling for domination of his mouth. Hubert closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. His tongue fought back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Pascal wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Moans and groans of pleasure escaped from their mouths. Hubert lowered her to the bed. The bodies were completely pressed together. Hubert's leg, between hers, grinded against her. Pascal's hips moved and swayed. He shifted her legs, grinding into his leg. The robe undid itself, exposing her stomach and chest to Hubert's bare chest.

Finally they parted from the kiss. Pascal cupped her hands to his cheek and whispered, "I love you too, Lil Hu…"

**Sorry that I didn't go further. This was my first HuScal fic. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
